


Always and Forever

by ShootingStar13



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, Romance, Temporary Character Death, True Love, shuri ages as the story progresses, tags for chapter three:, tags for chapter two:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar13/pseuds/ShootingStar13
Summary: Moments from Shuri and Bucky's relationship from the moment they first meet and to the moment they meet someone together. Or, alternatively; the five times Bucky wakes up to see Shuri and the one time Shuri wakes up to see Bucky.





	1. Lips of an Angel

Bucky hates waking up from cryo. Waking up means that it’s time for another mission, that it’s time for him to hurt people again, and that it’s time for him to do the only thing he’s good for; being a weapon. 

But this isn’t like the other times he’s woken up from cryo.

This time, it’s warmer. Wherever he is; it’s so much warmer than the cold and damp room he’s usually accustomed to waking up in as the Asset. He’s also noticed that he’s laying down on a bed. And the bed is not only soft but also very comfortable. He can feel his entire body morph perfectly into the mattress, it’s like a cloud that he’s forever floating on. The bed is definitely a nice addition to the waking up process he used to dread. 

But every time Bucky felt his body begin to thaw from the piercing cold, he was always so, out of it. His bones and muscles would take hours to function properly. His ears would ring until someone—usually his handler—would slap him into hearing properly, and his head always felt like he was submerged 1000 feet under pitch black tar, suffocating him in darkness with no way of escape and no room to breathe.

Bucky would usually completely wake up once he fell over from inside the cryo pod and when he landed hard onto the ground. His handlers would then yell at him and kick him until he stood up and then they would proceed to sit him down on an uncomfortable chair—not the chair, at least not always—and tell him about the mission he would have to complete within certain time parameters. Then, once the mission was done, the process would repeat itself every time he was put under and woken up again. 

But today there are no more handlers. Wherever he is, it’s not Hydra. No one is yelling at him and no one is kicking him into standing up. But he also doesn’t feel like he’s drowning under tar and it might just be the best feeling in the world.

Bucky also notices, that the lights in the room are brighter than usual as well. But they are not uncomfortably bright. Though he is used to waking up in the dim lighting of whatever Hydra bunker he was kept in in-between missions, the brightness of whatever room he’s in now isn’t too bothersome. But it’s still so bright that he doesn’t want to completely open his eyes. Instead, he wants to sleep for a bit longer. Which; was not something he was ever allowed to do while he was with Hydra. When he woke up, he had to wake up or face the consequences of insubordination. 

But the biggest difference to waking up this time, is that Bucky remembers who he is and that he isn’t surrounded by Hydra. No, he’s in Wakanda, and he hasn’t been with Hydra for about two years now. But the best part about waking up is that he’s not waking up because he’s being sent on a new mission. No, he’s waking up because the Wakandan scientists found a way to remove all the triggers from his head.

Bucky blinks open his eyes, slowly. His long dark lashes fluttering against his pale cheeks as he tries to pry open the annoying crusted sleep from his eyes. His vision is still very blurry, and the bright lights don’t exactly help. But as he just lays in the bed, completely still, he can’t help but feel content in knowing things might actually be okay. 

Bucky finally tries to focus his eyes after laying in silence for a few more minutes. Squinting through blurry vision, Bucky begins to make out a shadowy figure hovering over him. There is some slight commotion that he can hear from still adjusting ears. But it’s in a language he can’t understand and for a second, he begins to panic. But then Bucky remembers that he doesn’t know the language spoken in Wakanda and—thankfully—his panic subdues. 

It’s then that he sees a young woman standing over him.

She’s smiling, brightly. A warmth radiates from her smile and Bucky can’t help but want to smile back. It’s contagious almost, beautiful too. But his muscles aren’t cooperating just yet and so he lets out a hum in delight as he stares at the woman hovering above him. There’s a halo of light that illuminates the space behind her head and she appears to be wearing a beautiful white dress. 

It suddenly hits Bucky, that, oh shit, he’s probably dead. 

But looking at the angel gently floating above him, he can’t find it in himself to care. If he’s dead, then he’s in heaven with the most beautiful angel he’s ever seen. Though, she looks more like a goddess than an angel. With dark braids coiling like a gorgeous black mamba into a bun on top of her head and brown eyes shiny and dark like obsidian, Bucky’s concluded that he’s okay with being dead. But only so he can spend the rest of the afterlife with an angel that’s so strikingly beautiful that Bucky can’t even form the words to properly greet her. 

“Sergeant Barnes, you’re awake.” The angel-goddess says. Her voice is sweet and song-like, so much it resembles the voice of a nightingale.

But?

Bucky blinks.

He’s a bit confused now and is trying to decipher the angel’s words. 

He’s awake? But he’s in heaven? So, he woke up in heaven? 

But then it hits him. 

How could a guy like him even end up in heaven anyway? After everything he has done, he shouldn’t even be allowed here.

“Sergeant Barnes, can you hear me? Do you know where you are?” She asks, her voice sounding much more concerned than it did earlier. Her dark eyes cloud in worry and her lips pout ever so slightly. And she’s still so beautiful. He doesn’t deserve an angel like her. Beautiful and caring? He’s struck gold.

“Heaven, Ms. Angel?” Bucky’s voice is raspy and his throat hurts.

But why would his throat hurt in the afterlife though? Maybe that’s his punishment and this is actually hell? What if this is all a trick from the devil? 

Bucky is no longer a religious man, but the fear of being damned for all eternity is suddenly afflicting his mind. He hopes that this young woman is indeed an angel. He wonders if there’s a trail in the afterlife that will truly decide where someone like him ends up when they die, and his angel is probably like his lawyer or something?

“Flattering will get you nowhere Sergeant Barnes.” The Angel says with a slight chuckle taking Bucky out of his head with her heavenly voice. But Bucky notices that she’s blushing at the compliment. 

So she’s not an angel then? So then that means that he’s still is in Wakanda? That also means that he’s not dead and that this woman is Wakandan and that she’s just saved his life. Bucky can’t help but still feel like she’s still an angel, maybe not in a religious sense, but in the sense that only an angel could help him defeat his demons.

The woman clears her throat, taking Bucky out of his thoughts once more.

“My name is Shuri, Sergeant Barnes, I’m T’Challa’s sister.” She tells him. “The year is 2017 and you are in Wakanda, waking up in the recovery room I had set up for you.” She states.

“So—so I’m not dead?” Bucky asks her both rhetorically and not.

But now he’s embarrassed. He’s just called T’Challa’s sister—a princess! —an angel when that’s clearly not the case. He just hopes that he hasn’t offended her at all. He should also apologize for what he said earlier. So, Bucky sits up, faster than he probably should have, and so the blood rushes from his head. He feels a little dizzy as he looks around his surroundings in the room.

It’s a simple bed in a cozy bedroom, mostly likely located somewhere in the palace since he had went under in one of the palace’s medical wards. Bucky’s clearly not in some crazy high-tech lab anymore. It’s just a regular room. The walls are painted white, the floor is made of lush beige carpet, a window hangs perpendicular to the ajar door, and the whole place feels homey and safe. 

Bucky slowly glances up at Princess Shuri and sees that she’s handing him a glass of water. Her thin fingers grip the crystal glass gently and she urges him lightly to take the glass. So he slowly extends his only arm out to take the glass from her. Their fingers brush slightly and though his hand trembles with the glass, he’s extra careful not to spill any of the water on the blue cotton and satin sheets he’s resting on. 

“You’re probably parched.” Shuri says. “My assistants and I tried to make sure you were as comfortable as possible, I came to realize that your experiences waking up haven’t been the easiest…” Her voice trails off and Bucky just nods his head in confirmation.

“Thank you, Princess Shuri.” Bucky says quietly. “I hope that my—ahem—issues haven’t been too bothersome for you or your assistants.” He says and chugs down the glass of water, finishing it off with a satisfied hum. The water is sweet, crisp, and delightfully cold. He’s never had water that’s tasted this good before. 

“I wouldn’t call it bothersome.” Shuri says with a smile, still just as contagious as before. “I find enjoyment in fixing the broken white boys my brother brings home to me.” She continues and then begins laughing lightly. 

Bucky realizes then that her laugh is just so warm and bright that he can’t help but laugh with her. And though Bucky knows—now—that Shuri isn’t an angel, and that he’s not in heaven, her laugh still sounds angelic and light. It's like he’s entered the golden gates of heaven and finally remembers how it feels to be safe and happy.


	2. Just a Kiss

The last thing he remembers is calling out Steve’s name in confusion before falling over onto the soft Wakandan grass as his body is consumed with darkness and pain. 

The last thing he thinks about as his body dissolves into ash, is that he doesn’t know if Shuri is safe or if she’s even alive. His last thoughts are plagued with worry and the fact that he’s failed to protect Shuri from Thanos’ path of destruction. It pains him to know he may never get an answer to those final questions he has as he dies. 

But _now_ , he feels entirely different from just seconds before. 

He’s not in any pain and he feels strangely okay? But his worry for Shuri is still troubling him. 

Bucky inhales deeply and feels like he’s just had a two hour power nap after being awake for over 24 hours. So, he feels groggy as hell. His eyes burn and feel almost glued shut, his ears are still ringing from the sound of fighting, his throat is sore, his lips feel cracked and dry, and his chest rises and falls quickly as he tries to level out his breathing from the slight panic attack he’s experiencing as he wakes up from death like it’s nothing but a dream. But Bucky doesn’t feel that anything else is immediately _wrong_ with him as he wakes up. 

He can only thank whatever gods are out there for that. 

Bucky slowly opens his eyes and sits up in—what he assumes—is a bed in the medical ward in Shuri’s lab in Wakanda. But he doesn’t get the chance to look around to see where he is or if the others are in the room with him. Instead he feels strong and soft arms wrap around his neck and then he hears sobbing from the girl clinging onto him for dear life. 

Bucky feels his heart breaking at the sounds of Shuri's cries. He’s never once witnessed her cry like this. Bucky is stunned, he doesn’t know what to do or say to her to calm her down and his ears echo the girls painful sobs as a reminder to him, that he matters to her.

Which is a surprise to him. 

Slowly, Bucky raises his hand to the girl’s back, rubbing soothing circles through the material of her clothes, pressing gently against her muscles to help ease the tension built up in her small frame. Her clothes are soft and made of expensive and colorful fabrics, that feel feather light against the calloused skin of his hand. He feels her hiccup into the crook of his neck and feels wetness trail down her face onto his exposed collarbone. She’s clearly been affected by everything that’s happened recently and is confiding in Bucky for comfort. But Bucky can only hold the girl as she breaks down and cries in his arms, seated next to him in the free space of the large bed. 

“Hey, Princess, it’s okay…” Buck says quietly. “You’re okay.” He assures her. He knows that he’s probably not doing a good job of reassuring Shuri since she only cries harder after hearing his voice and then clings to him tighter. Bucky could have never expected her thin arms to be so strong as to hold onto him so tight. 

“You _died_.” Shuri says brokenly through her sobs, and her arms squeeze around his shoulders again, like she’s trying to make sure that he’s actually here and really alive and with her in this moment. 

“Yeah, sorry about that…” His voice trails unsure what to say to her. 

Shuri seems really hurt about his ‘death’ and he honestly didn’t expect that from her. Sure they’re friends and share a seemingly close relationship as such. But having her sobbing in his arms over his supposed death? That isn’t something that Bucky thought would ever happen between them. He figures she didn’t really care that much for him? 

But it wouldn’t be the first time he’s guessed wrong about how a girl feels about him. 

“You can’t just die on me.” Shuri says, slight anger bubbling in her tone. 

Bucky thinks that Shuri is kind of cute whenever she gets mad. Since she is usually such a bright and joyful girl, her other emotions hardly ever need to come through. Shuri being even slightly angry at anyone is a rarity and when she _is_ mad her face heats up and her eyes ice over and glare daggers at the person or object she’s angry at. 

But when she does get mad, she’s an angry crier, to the point where she’ll have tears streaking down her face, almost evaporating from the heat of her cheeks, as she lets her anger roll off her and allows it to be aimed at whatever or whoever it’s directed at. Usually in the form of curse words and intelligent scolding. It can even come out as yelling, should it ever come to that. Sometimes too, Bucky’s noticed, Shuri’s anger makes her look like a pissed off cat, one who’s been chased up a tree by a dog or one who’s been locked outside and soaked in the rain. 

But Bucky isn’t allowed to think that Shuri is cute, let alone even _dare_ to think that she is the most gorgeous woman’s he’s ever had the pleasure to lay is undeserving eyes upon. 

He’d get in huge trouble just for _thinking_ that. 

“It won’t happen again Princess.” Bucky promises her, trying to shake his affections out of his thoughts. 

Bucky knows that he can’t say the things he thinks about to Shuri, but he can keep quiet about his feelings and still be friends with her and he is more than happy to be just her friend. He’d rather be her friend than get in trouble for trying—failing—to be anything more with her. Because Bucky knows that them being together will never happen in a million years and for more than one reason too. The first being that Bucky’s not from Wakanda. The second being that he’s not royalty. And the third being that he certainly isn’t around her age to at least try to make things sway in his favor given that he has been more or less accepted into Wakanda as one of their own and is very close to all members of the royal family.

“You can’t die.” Shuri hiccups, bringing Bucky out of his head, like she always somehow does for him. 

Shuri’s hiccups are another cute thing about her, Bucky realizes, since they’re high pitched and end with a tiny squeak. 

“You can’t _ever_ die on me again.” Shuri’s voice lowers and Bucky knows he’s in deep shit with her. 

She’s never used that tone with him, ever. Not when he accidentally broke something—a few somethings—in her lab, not when one of his goats headbutt into her car’s bumper—denting it, and certainly not when he’d almost attacked her after a fairly awful nightmare he had while napping in Shuri’s lap while she played video games in her room with friends overseas. 

But he’ll make things up to her. He’ll have to at least try. 

“Shuri, I’m so sorry for worrying you.” Bucky tells her and tries to break the hug he’s been locked into with the 18-year-old princess. He needs to talk to her face to face. He also needs to see where he is and where everyone else is. Because he knows that some time has passed since Thanos attacking Wakanda, and that the threat of the Titan is over, given the fact the planet doesn’t seem to be destroyed.

Bucky tries to slowly and carefully pry himself from Shuri’s strong and soft arms, but she just pulls him back towards herself, tighter, and with much more force than before. 

“ _You’re mine_.” Shuri hisses, this time in Xhosa. 

Bucky’s taken enough lessons from the Princess to understand what she’s saying. 

“You can’t die on me like that again, because you’re mine and I didn’t say you could die.” She states. “You can’t die ever again without my permission _James_ and if you ever do, I’ll be so mad I’ll make you hold all my bags every time I go shopping in the States, got it?” She commands. 

A little part of Bucky tells himself to obey to the words of his Princess—his _Handler_ —and another part of him feels too damn happy to care about the threat of punishment Shuri has in place for him. 

“Yeah.” Bucky chuckles, finding Shuri’s sudden possessiveness a little bit _too endearing_. He pulls her closer, knowing there’s no way he;s getting out of Shuri’s hold, so he just allows himself to feel warm and content in her arms.

Shuri’s like a kitten trying to mark her territory with not so threatening tiny mewls and surprisingly deadly little claws. 

“You’re _mine_.” She repeats, quieter and then pulls herself closer and adjusts herself so that she’s sitting in his lap now. Bucky pulls her even closer and nods against her hold.

“That I am, Princess...that I am.” He says and continues to rub small circles along her back, easing the strain built up in her body from probably days or weeks of stress. She doesn’t appear to be physically hurt, which, he thanks god for. But he remembers that those alien creatures did get into the palace and into her lab and had attacked her before he turned to ash. Bucky just doesn’t know how long it’s been since then. 

Bucky sighs heavily and hears Shuri sniffle, her cries finally subduing. Bucky pats her back, like he’s patting the back of an infant, and feels the Princess relax in his arms. She’s found solace in them recently, before the fight against Thanos, and Bucky couldn’t understand why. He’s not exactly some cuddly white wolf the Wakandan children think him to be. 

Shuri then slowly pulls away from the tightness of the hug. Her arms snake down and stop at Bucky’s hands. Her hands gently fold and grasp around his, their fingers intertwining together. She’s not afraid of the one made of metal. Of, course she isn’t, she did build it, and designed it with gold and vibranium to decorate her ‘property’ the way she saw fit. 

Shuri’s soft dark eyes gaze into Bucky’s hard blue ones and he offers her a smile. Shuri just huffs and smiles back at him, leaning against his chest, her head resting under Bucky’s chin. Her hair feels soft against the coarse hair of his beard and he moves his knees up, bending them to trap Shuri into place. He doesn’t want to let her go as much as she doesn’t want to let him go. 

Bucky then realizes just how close they are. Though the hug is over, Shuri is still seated in his lap and Bucky’s still holding her hands. They’ve never been this close to each other before and Bucky figures Shuri realizes it too when she scoots back and distances herself from Bucky, but only by a bit. But then, Shuri leans in closer and it’s Bucky’s turn to want to back away, he’s kissed enough people to know that that’s is what Shuri wants to do. 

But Bucky doesn’t move, he stays stationary and he doesn’t back away from the Princess as her face leans towards his. Bucky knows Shuri wants to kiss him and because deep down he wants to kiss her too, he decides to not move away from her as her lips comes towards his. 

Shuri kisses him lightly, removing her hands from Bucky’s to rest them on his cheeks, and to pull his lips closer onto hers. Bucky slowly eases into the kiss, draping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Her lips feel warm, warmer than the warmest days on the country side and they taste sweet, sweeter than any fruit or honey produced on the luscious trees growing in Wakanda. 

Shuri pulls away for a second, takes a gentle and deep gasp of air before she dives in for more. Bucky can’t help but laugh lightly as Shuri takes the reins and kisses him deeper. 

When they pull apart again, they’re still close, Shuri's knees between his thighs. Her arms rests on his shoulders and her forehead rests on his forehead and Bucky stares into her eyes, dark and shiny like the night sky, thinking that nothing could make this moment better than it already is. 

“Ahem.” A voice calls from the doorway. 

_Shit_.

Shuri doesn’t move though. She just frowns, rolls her eyes, and leans away from Bucky, but not once leaving her seat in his lap. 

“I didn’t realize the two of you were… _involved_.” Okoye says, giving Bucky a look that could kill him all over again. Thanos be damned, Okoye is much scarier and deadlier when she wants to be. 

Bucky swallows the fear and anxiety beginning to bubble up inside him but says nothing, while Shuri just huffs and stands up by Bucky’s bedside. 

“It’s a rather, new, development.” She tells Okoye and the older woman sighs.

“I came here to inform you that your brother is awake, and the others are slowly waking too. Banner says that they’re waking in the order they die—disappeared.” 

“T’Challa’s awake?” Shuri asks and quickly turns to take Bucky’s hand and then drags him out of bed to go greet her brother, who must have died during the fight as well. That, or he too turned to ash and all those who did, are finally being brought back from whatever temporary death they’ve suffered. 

Bucky follows Shuri aimlessly out of bed and out of the room but smiles as he does. As they pass Okoye in the doorway, the General gives Bucky a grin and clasps a strong hand onto his shoulder—the non-metal one—and squeezes it hard, like she’s telling Bucky to not do anything he’d regret while in the company of Shuri. 

Bucky gets the message loud and clear and knows he’ll be grilled later for their new development in their relationship. Oh, _god_ T’Challa’s going to be pissed. But maybe Ramonda will be there as well and will have the King go easy on him. Ramonda seems to like him and so maybe she can keep T’Challa from shredding him into pieces. 

Okoye leads Shuri and Bucky into another nearby medical room. He and Shuri are still hand-in-hand with each other as they enter the room. T’Challa greets them both with a smile, but as soon as he sees their hands, he frowns. But his reaction to the sudden change in his and Shuri’s relationship is cut short when Shuri releases his hand to throw her arms around T’Challa, crying into his neck and holding him close. 

Bucky doesn’t say or do anything to ruin the moment between brother and sister, but he does smile and feels lighter and happier now that he’s alive, that he knows Shuri’s alive, that the threat of Thanos is gone and that he’s finally back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter of my winterprincess fic! 
> 
> Also I hate html editing, so if you see any errors tell me please? I scanned this thing thrice just to be safe, but my eyes are dead and I'm tired.


	3. I See the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at what I'm hosting!  
> https://winterprincess-week.tumblr.com

The bright early morning sun slowly climbs over the still starry horizon, greeting the sleeping Wakandans below with sunshine and enthusiasm as it signals to them the start of a new day. 

Warm and radiant sunlight gently cascades over the tall snowy mountains, the rich green grasslands beautifully decorated with blooming colorful wildflowers, and then it reaches the ever-growing luscious and dense forests, bringing light upon the kingdom.

And as the sunlight slowly stretches its heavenly rays across the land, the darkness of the blue-black sky and the serene light of the ivory moon slowly disappear, leaving the African nation for the day until they are needed again come nightfall. 

Tranquility fills the air as a new dawn arises. 

Native birds sound their calls to one another through the skies and through the trees as they gather the remaining nocturnal prey who have not yet gone back to their fortresses of solitude. 

Grassland mammals begin to emerge from their dens, hungry, and ready to start the day searching for food.

And as for the people living within the protective borders of the highly advanced nation, they slowly start to wake up to begin getting ready for whatever may lay ahead for them today. 

For one couple though, their busy lives have—for once—slowed this morning. They finally have a chance to enjoy some time together. They’re still sleeping, their bodies curved to each other and the heat radiating from them wraps each other in a comforting warmth, allowing them to rest peacefully for some time longer.

The morning progresses, with the couple seemingly dead to the world. Beams of sunligh trickle in through the hollowed out windows of their shared reeds-sticks-and-grass made hut residing along the edge of the river bank just outside the borders of the Golden City of Wakanda. And still the couple makes no effort—takes no rush—to wake up along with the rest of the nation’s people.

As the light of mid-morning enters Bucky’s half-closed lids; he slowly blinks open his eyes, yawns quietly, stretching out his arms over his head and stretching his legs making his lower back pop and crack like the old man he truly is on the inside. 

He’s also very careful not to disturb the body of the young woman sleeping beside him. He’ll get an earful if he wakes her up too early. Especially since they were up so late last night.

Last night, was the first night they consummated their relationship. They’ve been dating for nearly six months, and it was last night that he and Shuri finally made love. The sexual tension between them had gone on for far too long but— _damn_ —it was worth the wait. 

However, despite how much they both wanted to, there were some obstacles getting in the way of them having a night alone together for them to even attempt at trying to enjoy their first time together as a couple. 

Both Bucky and Shuri are often very busy. Shuri’s either in her lab working on incredibly genius—and incredibly crazy—designs to help better the country. That, or she’s in Oakland, California helping to teach and engage the underprivileged youth who live in the area all the wonders of the STEM subjects. 

While Shuri is more of a 'Busy Bee' than a 'Pampered Princess' these days, she takes great pride in her work inside and outside of Wakanda. She has helped her country as well as the kids living in Oakland more than anyone could have ever hoped for when Wakanda opened its country for the world to meet. 

As for Bucky, well, he’s second in command of the Wakandan War Dogs under the alias; White Wolf. He aids in helping protect Wakanda from the outside world it’s recently exposed itself to. He’s busy leaving the country to help keep it safe. Sometimes he’s traveling from Europe to Asia, other times he’s stuck in the Americas and many times he’s helping Wakanda and other African nations within the continent. It all depends on what King T’Challa and Wakanda needs him to do which determines the location he and the other War Dogs travel to. 

And when he’s not outside the country protecting it, he’s inside the country keeping up his image as Wakandans first immigrant turned citizen. He’s always very careful not to land out of favor with anyone in Wakanda, especially since he’s dating the Princess.

He’s also made friends with M’Baku, the leader of the Jabari Tribe and helps keeps the peace between them and Wakanda. He also trains with the Dora Milaje and the Boarder Tribe to learn the fighting styles and customs popular in his new home. 

So, given how busy they are, it’s obvious that their relationship is moving slowly. Of course, Bucky can’t exactly complain about that. He hasn’t been in a relationship in over seven decades, so he’s actually pretty happy with this one moving along slow and steady. Mostly, because, he doesn’t want anything to happen between them that could cause them to break up. 

Bucky’s pretty sure—like 112% sure—that he’s in love with Shuri and so he doesn’t want to ever live without her if he can keep that from happening. He can take a busy girlfriend over no girlfriend any day. 

So, when he and Shuri finally had a free weekend off they decided to spend it together since they’ve hardly had the chance to since they began their relationship nearly six months ago. 

It was last night, after a lovely home cooked dinner and a little handsy dancing, they both decided on not wasting any more time, so they wouldn’t have to wait for another opportunity like this to be together. 

It began with heated kisses and ended with him and Shuri in bed, both naked and over come by pleasure. 

Bucky fully wakes up when he feels the warm soles of Shuri’s feet brush against his legs. They’re soft and dainty and they rub gently against his calves, brushing against the thick cave-man-like hairs on his legs. 

Guess he didn’t have to worry about possibly waking the Princess, since it seems she’s already awake. 

Bucky smiles and hums as he rolls over onto his side to drape his arm over Shuri’s bare shoulders. He can feel her soft ebony skin along the underside of his arm as he pulls the young woman closer to him, practically trapping her within his arms. 

“Good morning.” Shuri mumbles against his bare chest. He can feel her warm breath against the hairs on his skin. 

“G’morning princess.” He mumbles back, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

“Did you sleep well?” She asks, craning her head to look at him. Bucky loosens his hold on her and nods at her question. 

Since waking up from cryostasis, he’s had his fair share of nightmares and restless sleep, but some nights are better. And last night is probably one of the best nights sleep he’s had in a while. Hell, since dating Shuri his sleeping habits and sleeping schedule are hundreds of times better than they were in Bucharest and he can’t help but thank her for that. 

Usually, when they are communicating long distance; either when Shuri’s away or when Bucky’s away, Shuri makes sure that he’s sleeping with a sleep monitor synced up directly to her phone, so she can truly tell if he’s getting proper rest. Though she also understands that sometimes, he has trouble with sleeping and so she doesn’t get on his case for those instances, but she does help him when it gets bad. Bad as in 48-plus hours without sleep bad.

Bucky also reminds Shuri to take breaks from her work. He has her text him photos of herself waking up, going to sleep, eating, drinking water, and taking 15-minute minimum breaks on her Lab Days. He’s very careful to also notice if she’s faked a photo or repeated one and when he does catch her, he’ll pester her with texts and calls until she allows herself a break. 

They keep each other in check and so far, it’s working for them. 

“Hello? Earth to Bucky?” Shuri asks gently, bringing Bucky back to the present.

“Sorry, sorry.” Bucky mutters with a small smile. “Just realizing that this is probably the best sleep I’ve gotten in a long time.” He tells her. 

Shuri grins wide and leans in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. She then pulls away and chuckles under her breath, her features lighting up as she does. 

“I figured, with all that snoring you did.” She huffs—and nearly snorts—and then pushes Bucky away so she can sit up in bed. 

Shuri pulls the cotton blanket around her body and the brightly colored sheets hug her body and curves to her figure as she covers herself from any probable peeping eyes. 

Though they’re the only ones in the hut, Bucky’s prone to early morning visitors and so Shuri keeps herself covered to account for that. 

“I don’t snore.” Bucky scoffs at her accusation, sitting up as well. He never snored before, that was all Steve back in the day. Snoring like an old man with smoker’s lung and a stuffy nose. 

“Oh please, you sounded like a dying rhino!” She laughs as she places her hand on his shoulder.

Bucky huffs, rolls his eyes, and playing shoves Shuri while she’s not looking. She pouts—adorably he might add—before she shoves him back and he, of course, returns the sentiment. Which then begins the shoving war. But Bucky’s a veteran and a strategist, so he knows just what to do so he can beat her. 

Bucky knows he has to have her weakness become exposed. Since he knows Shuri is very tickle-ish along her stomach and so during their little shoving feud, he waits for the perfect moment to strike. 

The blankets slowly slip from her body, exposing her chest first and as amazing as it is, it’s currently not his target. And as the blanks continue to fall from her frame, Bucky waits until he sees the small bit of stomach he can reach and attacks without mercy.

Fingers gently pressed against her abdomen, he flutters them lightly along her skin and watches as she turns into a giggling mess underneath him. 

She gasps as she laughs, unable to catch her breath from the feeling of the feather light touches trailing along her stomach. 

“B—Bucky!” She cries, wheezing helplessly from laughing so hard. 

“Yes dear?” Bucky asks, continuing his assault on her sweet spot, not letting up even to allow her to speak. 

He’s got her right where he wants her. 

“You—you’re cheating!” She rasps.

Bucky laughs with her and gives her a few more tickles along her stomach.

“It’s not cheating if I’m winning.” He declares, prodding her with fast fingers and straddles her lower half to keep her from kicking him away in an attempt to escape. He can feel her struggles and sees the glistening tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. Her loud hollers slowly quiet as she’s almost run out of oxygen from Bucky’s offensive tickle attack. 

Finally, he lets up, allowing Shuri a chance to breathe. She pants heavily, chest moving rapidly up and down as she tries to regain her breathing. 

Bucky assumes he’s won, and smirks at her. 

But then remembers he shouldn’t assume anything when it comes to Shuri. Her eyes turn bloodthirsty and she takes barely as second of rest before nose diving in getting him back. 

Revenge is a dish best served sweet. 

Though, Bucky’s weakness doesn’t involve tickling. Instead, it involves something a little more, raunchy if he’s honest. He can’t help it though, it’s his sweet spot and everyone has a sweet spot according to Sam. 

Shuri quickly moves her hand behind his head and then snatches a handful of Bucky’s hair, causing him to freeze. 

“Two can play at this game.” She says pulling his head down, so she can speak directly into his ear. Her words are breathy and warm against the cartilage of his ear. 

Bucky can only manage to make an inaudible moan sound from the back of his throat, before flushing bright red. 

He can’t see her, but he knows Shuri’s smirking at that. 

She tugs his hair and moves him so that he’s facing her in bed, and tugs a little harder to get another sound out of Bucky that he tries desperately not make. 

But to no avail. 

Whining like a hurt puppy, Bucky attempts to break free from Shuri’s hand. But she keeps a firm grip at his hair. He hopes, none of them get torn out. 

Shuri tugs once more and presses a kiss against his mouth as he breathlessly moans again. 

Bucky wants oh so bad to get her back. But he guesses this is what he deserves for unleashing the tickle-monster on his overly ticklish girlfriend. 

Shuri keeps Bucky locked in place and he inhales deeply, happily anxious to find out what she has in store for him next. 

“You’re an evil little thing.” Bucky quietly states and Shuri just flashes him a grin, before slowly pulling him lower, so that his head lands in her lap. 

Her fingers release the thick lock of hair she imprisoned in her grasp, but she keeps her hand resting gently on top of his head, and slowly runs it through his hair, like she’s petting a—very obedient—lap dog. 

Bucky’s even more certain, as the playful energy eases up in the room, that he’s completely head over heels for Shuri. 

He can be his best self around her but can also be his worst without facing any consequences. He sees in her, a love he’d never would have pictured for himself should he have come home from The War normally. 

He’d take another 70 years of torture just to be with her. 

“I love you.” Bucky whispers, unashamed and—mostly—unafraid of how Shuri will take the confession.

“I love you too.” She replies without even taking a second to think about the words coming from her lips. But she’s smiling so Bucky knows she means it. 

Bucky rolls, over, head still in Shuri’s lap and looks up at her. She’s as angelic in the sunlight pouring into the room as she was the day he met her waking up from cryo. 

He slowly raises his head and Shuri meets him halfway for a kiss. 

It’s simple and sweet, but most of all loving, and Bucky couldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this turned out! I love how cute and comfortable they can be with each other! Shuri lets Bucky be soft and I love it.  
> And again, I hate html editing so if you see any mistakes let me know!
> 
> Also an announcement, I'm the founder and admin of the blog:  
> https://winterprincess-week.tumblr.com  
> and my fellow admins and I are posting and reposting the links to the surveys I've constructed to figure out when winterprincess week will happen and what prompts will be featured in it.  
> So, whether you're participating or not, go vote to help a sad adult do something I've never done before xD  
> More info will come at the end of the week/Sunday (Pacific Time) after/when I close the polls.

**Author's Note:**

> Winterprincess is such a great ship and has lots of canon possibility! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first winterprincess work! I also hope ya'll stick around for the rest of this story! I already have the ideas, I just gotta write them and since it's summer vacation for me (and because I lack the adulting capability to get a minimum wage job) I get to write all summer! 
> 
> Also, at this point all my titles are song titles and I'm okay with that.


End file.
